


I Drowned In You

by actualpidgey, FullmetalDude1



Series: Mindbreak, Hypnotism and Monster Smut [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acrobatics in Sex, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Beating, Begging, Being Spat On, Biting, Blood and Injury, Boys in Chains, Breeding, Choking, Cloths Ripping, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming At The Same Time, Cults, Cunnilingus, Dark Fantasy, Dark Love, Droolling, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Family History, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Keith gets a boner from watching Shiro beat Lance to death, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lance dies y'all, Loyalty, M/M, Magical Healing Cream, Marathon Sex, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Now comes the tags for the actual chapter 2 smut, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Part Dragon People, Persuasion with Hypnosis, Public Blow Jobs, Restraints, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sleeping After Sex, Squirting, Tail Sex, This is fucked up sorry not sorry, Trans Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, mind wipe, rough nipple play, sex without lube, soft kiss, with a dash of hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Shiro is the adopted descendant of a long line of Siren Hunters, people sworn to rid the human population of sirens and their evil children. When he was young, he believed in the good of sirens, but he learned their wicked ways soon.Keith is the blood descendant of the same long line of part siren people who inspired the Siren Hunters' mission in the first place. When he was young, he hated all humans, but he learned that they weren't all so bad when they're nice.Seems only fitting that these two are the ones who end it.(AU where Keith can hypnotize, mind wipe and control people and Shiro is his would be murderer if Keith hadn't already taken over his mind, wiped his memories away and had sex with him. This ain't sane or consensual, my dudes. At least, not without some siren magic)





	1. Never Mess With Siren Decendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Family History, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Trans Keith (Voltron), Restraints, Collars, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Face-Sitting, mind wipe, Amnesia, Kissing, Hair-pulling. Master/Pet, Finger Sucking, Come Eating, Squirting, Riding, Begging, Droolling, Coming At The Same Time, Biting, Grinding, Fingering, Scratching, Loyalty, Sleeping After Sex
> 
> Summary: Siren Hunter Shiro is captured by Siren Descendant Keith. It doesn't go well for Shiro.

Shiro groans as he opens his eyes. He gasps as he realizes his hands are bound to a table, his legs chained up tight and spread wide, some sort of pressure around his neck that feels like a rope and the cold air is touching all his skin besides some of his underwear. He tries to pull away from his bounds, but they won’t yield for a second, no matter how much force he puts into tugging himself free.

Shit, shit, what was the last thing he remembered?

_He was chasing the siren mongrel through the woods, drawing his arrow to finally shoot him when something hit him in the head._

_He hit the ground hard, the world spinning as the little monster ran back to him and giggled._

Would explain the headache, ugh…

"Well, well, well."

Shiro snarls and tries to jerk his head up.

"If it isn’t my favourite siren hunter. Tell me, Shiro, are you going to avenge adoptive daddy dearest now?"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Shiro growls, "What would a bastard child like you know about him?!"

"Oh Shiro, I know lots of things about dear old Sendak." Keith, his father’s murder, comes into view, leaning over Shiro happily, "I know he murdered my parents in cold blood. I know he was going to do the same to me, that’s why he trained you. I know he’s the scum of the earth who deserves his little spot of hell he’s drifted into now."

"Your mother was a siren who forced herself on your father and has done the same to countless others, in the past! She killed my grandfather, Sendak’s mentor in cold blood too!" Shiro snarls, "Don’t forget your family’s crimes, siren bitch!"

Keith sighs, "Oh Shiro, surely you don’t believe his lies. Don’t you remember when he used to beat you senseless for suggesting that sirens might not have been so bad? Don’t you remember when you’d sneak off to the beach and whisper to the sea that you didn’t want to hurt anyone? You were such a good boy back then, Shiro. Why’d you let Sendak change you?"

"He was trying to protect me from the poison that comes outta that evil mouth of yours!" Shiro growls. "You’d have killed me long ago if he didn’t teach me your ways."

"And I would’ve died long ago if my mother hadn’t taught me how to hide from the humans. You know, before Sendak was about to kill my parents, we were all going to leave the country. Go to a new one, where siren blood runs strong in every citizen and my family would’ve been accepted." Keith hums as he circles the table, "It was going to be a wonderful place until your dear, dear mentor took it all away from us."

Shiro huffs and stares at the ceiling, ignoring Keith, "I imagine such a place would’ve been full of cannibals and other bastard children like yourself."

"It might have been, you’re quite right." Keith stops pacing and sits on the table near Shiro’s middle, "But that’s enough bitterness, is it not? I want to talk about something that could be much, much brighter than all this bloodshed. Sweeter too."

Shiro scoffs and turns his head away, "I thought sirens found nothing more delicious than an idiot’s blood."

"That’s a scaremongering myth, Shiro and you know it." Keith smiles as if they were old friends, "Anyway, I was thinking that the two of us should come together."

Shiro laughs, "Me?! With you? Haha, you might be high on nunvil to be suggesting such a thing."

"Shiro, I assure you, I am perfectly sane and completely serious." Keith runs the tips of his fingers over Shiro’s arm and he finds himself shivering, "You’re a strong, capable warrior who many would fear as an enemy."

Shiro freezes as he notices Keith’s voice taking on a sort of musical note to it, "You-"

"Not to mention your mind is impressive as well." Keith’s wandering fingers dance along his collar bones, "That little power to trap people in nightmares is part of the reason many mortals do their best not to get on your bad side."

Shiro growls, "If you shut up for a second, I’d gladly show you how it works."

Keith gasps and pulls his hand away, holding it to his chest, "You’d threaten me, when I’m only trying to be your ally? Well," He puts both his hands on the cuffs holding Shiro bound and grins at him, "I suppose I haven’t been the most charming host either. Allow me to show you…"

The bounds disappear on all his limbs. But the pressure around his neck tightens.

"A siren’s hospitality."

Shiro growns and finds breathing to be slightly more difficult, "What did you do to me, you deluded creature?!"

Keith chuckles, "Come now Shiro, what are you talking about? I released you, did I not?"

Shiro pants, loud and laboured.

Keith blinks, "Oh, it must be that silly choker you wear to protect yourself from vampires bites. It is rather tight on you." He grins and his fingers trace the leather around Shiro’s neck, "Let’s loosen this a bit."

Shiro snarls and tries to get his head away but somehow, some way Keith has got him pinned to the table even without anything holding him. That choker is designed to protect him from a siren’s thrall, thought Shiro naturally has the ability to fight against it better than most people do. If the choker goes, he might have trouble with that.

"Keep it on." Shiro orders.

Keith blinks and smiles, "Okay then, I won’t touch it."

Shiro breathes a sigh of relief.

Keith hums and smiles at him, "Now that you’re more, comfortable, it’s probably time to eat."

Shiro freezes.

The next second Keith is naked, kneeling over his head, 3 fingers deep in himself and his other hand holding a length of leather he can feel tugging on his choker.

Keith moans and arches, toying with himself right on front of Shiro’s face, "Allow me to make a suitable meal. I do hope you don’t mind helping me a bit."

Shiro snarls and tries to turn his head away from the siren’s hole, but Keith’s knees keep him in, he can’t move still and the leash is pulling him towards the siren’s hole against his will. Shiro knows what will happen if a single drop of that bitch’s juices gets on his tongue.

_"Any man who sleeps with a siren will lose himself. He forgets his past, his family, friends, even his own name. No matter what tricks a siren uses to seduce you, be it her eyes or her voice, you must never, ever fall prey to her cunt. If you fall for her eyes, blinding yourself will bring you back. If you fall for her voice, impaling your ears will cure you. But if you fall for her cunt, you will never or even want to escape."_

Keith rocks and howls, his fingers soaked in juices as he thrusts them in, again and again, it’s transfixing but Shiro needs to stay strong, he can’t look, he can’t open his mouth to that creature’s touch, he can’t-

His head is yanked forward by the leash, Keith chanting, "PLEASE, Shiro, I need your help with this part of things, I need you-"

Shiro tries to yank his head away as Keith grinds on his face. Fuck, fuck, fuck, it’s getting all over him, if he doesn’t get away it’s going to get on him, shit-

Keith screams.

A sudden rush of juices covers Shiro’s face and he chants in his mind don’t swallow, don’t swallow, don’t swallow-

It covers his lips-

One bit slips between them-

It hits his tongue-

It tastes like the most delicious thing he's ever had the pleasure of tasting, he needs more, he'll die without it-

" _NO, stop, it's just a siren bitch's trick!_ "

"Haha, what's wrong Hunter?" Keith tugs on the leash, "Can't get a good enough sample?"

Shiro gets more on his tongue.

" _Don't swallow, don't swallow, don’t swallow-_ "

But it's so good~

Shiro swallows what’s on his tongue and finds himself, licking his lips, wanting more.

" _Don’t, don’t, don’t-_ "

Shiro ignores the weird voice in his head and opens his mouth, licking around his lips. God, he wants to eat this for every meal. He leans up towards the siren’s hole and flicks his tongue over the fingers still working in it.

Keith howls and babbles, "Yes, yes, that’s a good boy, go on and eat-"

Shiro doesn’t need to be told twice. He happily cleans Keith’s fingers before diving in. Keith slackens his hold on the leash and moans, grinding more gently on Shiro’s chin, chasing a second orgasm and the man’s wonderful tongue. Fuck, he’s been waiting for this, dreaming about having the hunter at his mercy for years.

And now he’s finally here.

Fuck, Shiro so desperately needs him, it’s so clear. He’s leaning up, chasing Keith’s orgasm as much as Keith is. He loosens the hold he has over Shiro’s body, allowing the man to move on his own now. He just brings his hands to Keith’s hips, helping him grind over Shiro’s mouth.

Keith shouts, "YES, what a good boy you are, Shiro! Such a good little pet, making your master feel so nice! Go on, boy, keep going."

Shiro? Is that his name? It doesn't matter. Nothing matters except pleasing the man above him and drinking down more of the man’s delicious cum. He moans and whimpers at the taste, swallowing every drop he can, bringing the leaking hole closer to his mouth where he can reach it. He tries to put his tongue inside the hole-

Keith screams again, "FUCK SHIRO, YES!"

God, what a beautiful sound. He could listen to Keith’s whimpers and cries all day. He needs to, actually. It’s too wonderous a sound to waste. He needs to make it happen again.

He licks inside Keith’s hole again.

Keith whimpers this time, "Ohh, do that again Shiro, yes~"

He doesn't care what he’s called so long as Keith keeps making noises and keeps leaking like this. He’s so wet, he’s practically dripping with juices. He needs to drink them all. Nothing’s ever tasted as good as this.

He moves his eyes up to meet the eyes of the man he’s pleasing and he looks as delicious as he tastes. Long black hair like an ocean at night, purple eyes like a precious gem, skin a beautifully pale colour, lips a luscious red.

Keith sees him looking and smiles, pulling on his leash, "Up here for a moment, pet?"

He pulls away as Keith moves down his body, pushing himself up to kiss those beautiful lips. God, they taste nearly as good as the man’s entrance. Keith tangles his fingers in his short hair and tugs.

He whines as Keith pulls him back. Fuck, he wants more of his man, he needs more.

Keith takes in the sight before him; his former sworn enemy, face dripping in his cum, chest heaving like he ran for miles, eyes glassy and empty. The great Shiro the Siren Hunter, reduced to a whining mess. God, he’s wanted this man to be his for years.

Now he will be.

Keith smirks and tugs on Shiro's hair, "What's your name?"

Shiro blinks at him confused, "Wha, I... I don't know."

Keith's smirk widens and his eyes start to shimmer, "Do you want to know?"

Shiro's eyes widen and start to reflect the shimmer back, nodding.

Keith places his fingers on Shiro’s chin, the other caressing his cheek, blues, greens and soft purples shining in his eyes in repeated, swirling patterns, "You're Shiro. You're my beautiful, sexy, obedient pet. You trust me with everything you have."

"Your heart," He rest his hand over Shiro's right chest.

"Your body," He puts the other hand on Shiro's shoulder, rubbing it up and down his arm.

"And your mind." Keith removes his hands to place them on Shiro's temples, bringing his face closer.

Shiro's eyes reflect back the colours, "I'm yours. All yours, master."

"That's right, Shiro. You're such a good boy." Keith slides his tongue over Shiro's lower lip, "You always listen to me. You do everything I ask you to do. You never ask silly questions, only important ones. You're cunning, but that sweet little wit of yours belongs to me and only me. You use it in battle, but never against me. You love me."

Shiro opens his mouth wide, tongue lolling out to chase Keith's, "I love you, master."

"I know. You love to please me, too." Keith's smile widens, "You love to make me feel pleasure or happiness. It's where your own pleasure and happiness comes from. You love to service me, getting between my thighs and lavishing me as you were born to do. You love to do that when I tie you up so pretty, make you stay between my legs for days, because you can never be content. You always crave me. You always want me. I am your one and only."

Shiro nods, bowing his head slightly, "You are the only one I want, master."

"That's a good little pet." Keith runs his fingers through Shiro's hair, raising his other hand to Shiro's lips, "You are mine. You always have been destined to be mine. You've wanted to be mine for so long and you're so glad you finally found me. You're so happy that I love you and have claimed you as my own. Just the sound of my name will remind you of your devotion. I am all you have ever wanted and needed. And now that we are together, you'll want for nothing else but to please me."

Shiro opens his mouth and starts sucking on Keith's fingers, swirling them on his tongue, moaning as he maintains eye contact with Keith.

Keith shivers and moans, "That's my good pet. Now make your Master Keith happy and please him."

Shiro lies back down on the table and Keith sits on his face. Shiro eats him out with vigor as Keith ties his wrists together with a spare leash.

Master was right, Keith is all Shiro ever wants. He wants to please and pleasure him always. He wants to make his Master cum. He wants his Master to scream and tell him what a good boy he is. He wants his Master to be happy. He wants to draw blood, to protect his Master from all the evils in this world. He'll kill anyone who tries to take his Master away from him.

Keith's sounds and little gasps increase as Shiro keeps working.

Shiro loves those sounds his Master makes. He's giving his Master pleasure. He's giving Master something to enjoy. He's giving his Master everything he wants to give him in return for this love his Master has so wonderfully given him.

Shiro tries to move his hands so he can get closer to his Master, but he can't move them. They're tied to something... No matter. He'll just use his mouth to please Master.

Keith groans and grinds a little harder into Shiro's mouth, "Shiro, hurry up, I'm gonna cum."

Shiro moans and tries to work even harder as Master rides his face. Shiro sucks harder, shoves his tongue up higher, moves his jaw more.

Keith screams, smiling with the hypnotic colours still dancing in his own eyes, "YES, Shiro, more!”

Shiro feels like something's building in his gut but ignores it, his Master needs him, his Master needs him to make him cum, right now, right now, right now-

"SHIRO!" Keith squirts.

Shiro nearly chokes as Master slumps, all his weight on Shiro's mouth, but it's fine. He can carry his Master's weight. And he tastes so delicious, it's everything he wants and more and it's so sweet…

Keith pants as Shiro cleans him up, whipping the drool from his mouth and grinning. He's got him now.

Keith slips down so his knees are over Shiro’s chest now instead of his face.

Shiro whines, he’s not done pleasing Master yet, he needs to come back.

"Such a good boy for me." Keith smiles, tilting Shiro’s chin up, "You made me feel so, so good, Shiro. You deserve a reward. Would you like that?"

A reward?

Shiro blinks. Why would Master give him one? He was just doing his duty to please, but, "If you feel I deserve one, Master, then I will graciously accept it."

Keith smiles and Shiro feels lighter for it. He made Master happy.

Keith shuffle down his body and Shiro gasps as Master’s ass touches his clothed cock. Fuck, he’s so hard, when did that happen? Master pulls down his underwear and takes Shiro’s cock in hand.

"Fuuuck~" Shiro’s back arches, it’s so wonderful, he’s close, so close-

"Do you want me to ride you, pet?" Keith asks, squeezing Shiro’s cock absentmindedly.

Shiro groans and God, that would be nice but, "Please, Master, I want to make you feel good…"

Keith looks at Shiro, raising his eyebrow. "Who deserves to be rewarded for being a good boy and pleasing his master?"

Shiro whines and tilts his head in confusion.

Keith smiles and kisses the tip of Shiro’s cock, licking his slit, “You do~”

In the next second, Keith is sinking down onto Shiro’s cock and he’s howling, trying so, so hard not to cum, not until Master’s been pleased, not yet, not yet-

"Oh."

Shiro swallows his tongue at the sound.

"Oh, pet, you feel so good inside me..." An exhale escapes Keith, pleasured and painless.

Shiro whimpers, bucking, so tight, so tight, fuck-

“Stay, ahh~” Keith grunts, “still!”

Shiro feels tears slipping out of his eyes as he does so, overwhelmed by how warm and wet and wonderful his Master feels. Fuck, the tight heat around his cock is driving him insane. He wants nothing more than to fuck into his master and make him cum again and again, then release his load. But only, only after Master is pleasured. Only then, but, fuck, he’s not sure if he’ll last that long.

"Master, please," Shiro whines. "I want to make you cum..."

Keith frowns, feeling the hypnosis starting to leave Shiro. He needs to get a stronger hold on him soon, or he’ll slip away with no memories of anything at this rate.

Keith takes Shiro’s chin, having him open his eyes and enforcing his hypnosis a little more, "Beg for me. Prove you deserve this. Do you want me to ride you, pet?"

Shiro’s hypnotic eyes widen and Keith feels him slip back under, like a good boy. Keith bites his lip.

"Please, Master, you're, aahh~” Shiro whimpers, “You're tight around me... I want you. Please, I'll do anything to please you, Master. Ride me, Master, ride my cock and make yourself feel good. Use me, please."

Shiro needs Keith.

He needs his Master. "I'll do anything for you..."

Keith coes and Shiro preens at the sound, “I know you will, pet. I know.”

He lifts himself up and slams himself back down hard. Shiro screams as Master rides him, uses him as a toy, just as he was meant to be used, fuck, fuck, it’s good, so good, Master feels so good inside.

Riding Shiro's cock makes Keith feel so good. The thick cock inside him throbs in need, and Keith clenches around it.

"Oh, Shiro, my good pet..." Keith gasps and cries out happily, feeling absolutely amazing.

Shiro whines high in his throat, his pleasure rising too quickly, too quick- "Ahhh, Master, Master I'm gonna cum!"

Keith moans and rocks on him hard, "Yes, yes, Shiro, go ahead!"

"But Master, you need to feel good fi-ahh!" Shiro groans, covering his eyes, "I need to please you first!"

Keith smirks, leaning down, taking Shiro's chin, "Oh my pet, you have pleased me. You make me feel so good. You're doing it right now. You've begged so prettily and offered yourself to me. You deserve rewards, too."

Shiro whines, "But the greatest pleasure of all Master, is you! You pleased, you in pleasure, you feeling nothing but happiness! I was born to please you, Master, I beg of you, let me do that!"

Keith coos and kisses Shiro quiet, grinding down hard into his cock, milking it for all it's worth.

Shiro whines and murmurs into the kiss, drool slipping down his mouth. Keith moans and groans into the kiss, murmuring praises and teases. Shiro's hips buck, out of his control, smacking Keith right in the sensitive spot. Keith howls and rocks back, moaning aloud.

"FUCK, yes, Shiro, right there, again!" Keith screams.

Shiro grows right back, bucking his hips again, "Master, Master, Master!"

Shiro starts to cum, right in Keith's spot, prompting his own orgasm.

The two of them scream the other's name, collapsing, heaving on the table when their orgasm wears off, fading into the afterglow. Shiro brings his arms up around Master, fending him off from the cold, while Keith pulls himself up so Shiro’s head rests on his chest where he’ll be comfiest. Shiro nuzzles into the flesh there, kissing it gently. God, every bit of his Master is perfect.

Keith smiles down at his pet, "Did you like that, Shiro?"

Shiro manages a nod, but that's all. He's too spent to speak properly. He’d rather keep kissing Master’s perfect body.

Keith runs his fingers through Shiro's hair, "What a good boy I have."

Shiro preans and leans into Master's touch, happily. Keith's smile softens and he hums.

He feels so nice after being pumped full of Shiro’s cum. He knew he’d feel good, once all those silly little thoughts of killing him left his head. Now he’s pretty, spent, empty and all Keith’s. Goodness though, he can’t let all this delicious cum inside him go to waste. He can’t walk around the castle with it running down his thighs, nor does he have anything to keep it inside him, where it belongs. Perhaps Shiro will want some of it back.

"Now," Keith starts.

Shiro hums and looks up at Master, blinking slowly. What would he need now?

"Be a good boy and clean master up, alright?" Keith pulls away from Shiro, shuffles backwards and lays back on the table, looking at him expectantly.

He tugs on the leash, leading Shiro to where he belongs. As if Master has to direct Shiro to where he needs to be. He leans forward, lapping at Keith’s hole, cleaning out his cum and Master’s. God, the two of them taste so wonderful together, Shiro can’t ever get enough of this.

Keith whimpers, "Oh, Shiro, my good boy, you look so good eating me out, pleasing me..."

"Only for you," Shiro murmurs, gently biting at Keith's inner thighs.

Keith growls, grinding his hips down against Shiro. Shiro licks and sucks, looking up at Keith with absolute love and lust in his eyes, the colors of Keith's own- ever changing due to the hypnosis- reflected in them. Shiro dips his tongue inside Keith and he gasps, squirming and biting his lip.

"Master's good little pet," Keith moans, his hands tangling in Shiro's hair.

The pet keeps on, cleaning his Master thoroughly. Shiro slurps and moans around Keith’s hole, sucking against it gently, fiddling with Master’s hooded cock. He arches his back so prettily, so Shiro does it again and again while getting his tongue as deep, deep inside Master as he can. He needs to clean Master up properly. He wants to please him so much.

Keith gasps, clawing at Shiro’s back, “Fuck, pet, if you keep going, I’ll cum again.”

Shiro beams and continues to fiddle with Master’s cock, sucking on his hole, shoving his tongue in as deeply as he can. Master keens and Shiro slips a finger inside, trying to get at the rest of his cum. Master grinds into the finger, chasing his pleasure and Shiro presses it and his tongue into the place that makes Master cry out the most.

Keith’s orgasm catches him by surprise and leaves him scratching up Shiro’s back, “SHIRO!”

Shiro swallows Master’s cum for the last time (today), pulls away and kisses Keith's thighs and lower belly. Keith, panting and trembling slightly, smiles down at Shiro.

"Come here," he says, pulling Shiro up to kiss him.

Shiro happily follows, pressing his tongue along Master’s lips while Master runs his fingers through his hair and over his back. Master pulls back and smiles, holding Shiro’s face with his left hand, stroking over his cheek.

"You did so good for me Shiro, so good…” Keith moves to the side, giving Shiro room to lay next to him, “Did you like it? Did you like pleasing me? And when I rode your cock?"

Shiro nods, burying his face in Keith's neck. "I live to please you, Master. I love you, and I love making you feel good. I promise to do that for forever."

Keith smiles. "I know, pet. You're such a good boy. Master's good boy..."

Shiro falls asleep, pleased to have made Keith feel good.

Keith chuckles as he grips Shiro’s hair, the hypnotic swirl from his eyes finally fading.

And to think, not even a day ago Shiro would have rather have been dead than to be his good boy.


	2. Never Mess With Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: Kidnapping, Beating, Boys in Chains, Blood and Injury, Being Spat On, Magical Healing Cream, Mind Manipulation, Choking, Insecurity, Head Injury, Lance dies y'all, Now comes the tags for the actual chapter 2 smut, Keith gets a boner from watching Shiro beat Lance to death, This is fucked up sorry not sorry, Oral Sex, Acrobatics in Sex, Hurt/Comfort with a dash of hypnosis, Rough Sex, Cloths Ripping, Finger Fucking, Rough Oral Sex, sex without lube, Breeding, Overstimulation, rough nipple play, Marathon Sex, Dark Love
> 
> Summary: Keith gets taken hostage by Shiro's former apprentice Lance. It doesn't go well for Lance

Keith hums, staring around the room, blood dripping down his temple, "Seems I have more pesky Hunters trying to kill me. What I wouldn't give to get you all on your knees for m-"

A punch to the jaw. Blood splatters on the floor.

"Give me back Shiro, you bastard!" Lance screams, spit flying into Keith's hair, "Give him back!"

Keith coughs and laughs, straightening, "Awww, does the little apprentice want his mentor to teach him how to punch a Siren's Descendant properly? You could use the teaching."

Lance knees him in the stomach. Keith bows over, chains linking him to the pole clacking as Keith uses them to hold his weight. Lance snarls and grabs the back of Keith's head.

"You're gonna tell me what you did to him. Where he is. And how to fix it." Lance pulls out a small gun and puts it to the side of Keith's head, "Or maybe your death will do that."

Keith heaves for breathe and coughs blood all over Lance's shoes, "Fucking try it, Hunter." He lifts his head and scowls at Lance, "See how fucking well Shiro takes it to find his Master dead at your feet. Then you'll see just how easy he has been on yo-"

Lance snarls and rams Keith's head on the post, "STOP LYING YOU BITCH!"

Keith groans and slumps over, knees barely braced right to keep him up.

Lance spits on him, wipes his mouth and stalks out the room, "I'll be back soon. Hope you're ready to talk by then."

The door slams shut. Keith falls to his knees.

Black spots fill his vision, but he stays awake. He's not letting that little apprentice beat him. He's only letting this happen so he can relish in that little bitch's screams when Shiro teares him limb from limb. His pet is so protective, so loyal, so brave. Keith knows he's not far now.

He can feel it.

A vent's kicked open. Out of it crawls Shiro, just as he predicted.

Shiro looks around the room and gasps, running towards him. He silently cuts the chains keeping Keith bound and pulls out an ointment, massaging it into Keith's temple and wrists. Keith hums and smiles, blood dripping down his mouth.

"I knew you'd come, Shiro. I never lost faith in you." Keith praises, trying to shuffle closer to Shiro.

Shiro whimpers and presses a teary kiss to Keith's lips, "Master, you're hurt, I should've-"

"Hush, hush, pet." Keith takes his hand and rubs little circles into his palm, "I'm okay. It was just parlor tricks-"

"I'll kill them." Shiro snarls and looks him in the eye, "Master I swear I'll get you out of here, but please... I must do this first."

Keith coes and kisses him, "I know my pet. Make them scream for me?"

Shiro nods and rises, pulling his Master up and setting him on the table, "Yes, of course. They will know pain like no other while I punish them for hurting you."

"How so, my darling pet?" Keith asks, curious. He places a hand on Shiro's cheek.

Shiro shrugs, leaning into Keith's touch. "I'm going to put them through absolute torture. Should I go find him or wait until he comes back?"

Keith ponders this for a moment and grins. "Wait."

So they wait, Shiro going to hide when the door opens again.

"Back again? I'm still not going to talk." Keith grins.

Lance stalks over and grabs Keith by the hair, forcing him to look up at him. Keith holds back a wince, not wanting to seem weak or hurt.

"Then I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you.” Lance snarls, “Where's Shiro?" A kick to the side. "Where is he, you fucking bitch?"

A growl rips out from Shiro's throat, starting in his chest. He steps out, charges at Lance, and tackles him. A hand goes to Lance's throat, the other holding his wrists. "You dare hurt my Master? I should kill you for that. But that would be too nice, wouldn't it? You deserve to be tortured."

Lance hisses, his face growing redder as he struggles.

"Stay still!" Shiro yells, forcing Lance's head down onto the ground roughly.

He does it again, loving how there was a little more blood on the ground every time he did it. Lance meets Shiro's eyes, pleading. Shiro looks down at Lance in disgust, and Lance gasps as a bright light flashes before him, scenes and memories floating through his mind. His head and throat were being crushed, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't…

_Mama?_

A vision of Lance's mother appears, smiling and warm. His arms outstretched, he moves forward to embrace her, but she holds herself away a little from him. "No, Lance. Not today. You've failed your mission as a Siren Hunter... I don't love you. Your siblings? They don't either. Love is not something to be wasted on a failure."

Lance feels the air escape his lungs, the burning causing alarms to go off in his head.

_Breathe! I can't!_

Another scene appears, not one of his own memories. Keith, sitting in a throne, Shiro at his knees. Lance tries to recoil in absolute disgust and horror, but he... He can't.

Shiro leans in, and Lance can almost taste it on his own tongue-

_Stop! Get out of my head!_

Thoughts and memories and scenes and ideas flow through, distorted and dark.

_Stop it! Please! Please..._

The scenes fade to black, and it's replaced with Shiro looking down at him with satisfaction. "You hurt my Master. Die, you evil bitch."

CRACK!

Shiro slams Lance's head down onto the floor, and Lance goes completely limp, lifeless.

Keith grins, giving Shiro a heated look, "Oh Shiro, thank you for dealing with that imbecile."

Shiro turns to his Master and his violent anger fades into a pleased grin, "He more than deserved it for hurting you, Master."

Keith moans and arches his back, spreading his thighs, "You looks so hot doing it, too. Come please your Master?"

Shiro takes off his shirt, wipes his face and hands of Lance's blood and walks over to Keith, falling to his knees, "Always, Master, always, always~"

Keith smiles and undoes his jeans, revealing himself to have gone commando, "Such a good pet."

Shiro drolls and lifts Keith up from the table. Shiro gets on it to sit himself and then helps Keith pull his pants down, then lifts his Master up again to sit on his shoulders, with his hands supporting him. Keith smiles, running his fingers through Shiro's hair and resting his toes on the table, his other hand grabbing onto the bar hanging just above it.

Shiro laps up Keith's slick, moaning as he grinds back into his face. Drool and fluid coats his chin as he ignores his need to breathe as much as possible, desperate to feel his Master enjoying himself, desperate to have his Master use him to make up for the horrible 2 days he spent, being beaten and bruised by this man.

The mere thought makes Shiro growl and bite at Keith's thighs.

Keith cries out, "Ohh, Shiro, yes, hummm. What a good boy. You protected Master, just fine. You saved me when I needed you. You did good, Shiro. You're a good boy."

Shiro whines and pulls back, "But I shouldn't have let him take you in the first place, Master, I was right there-"

"And you were frozen by his magic, just as I and everyone else was. There was nothing either of us could do under that brat's spell." Keith lowers himself from Shiro's shoulders and grabs his face, wiping his chin clean, "As soon as you could move, I know you came running for me. I know and I am so grateful that you came, Shiro."

Shiro whines and holds Keith close to him, "I was so scared, Master. I have wanted you for all my life. I can't imagine it without you, now."

Keith hums, rubbing his head, "Hush, hush." He opens his eyes, the shimmer starting to come to them, "Look at me, Shiro."

When Shiro does, his own eyes widen and reflect the shimmer, a gasp falling from his mouth, "I am, Master."

Keith's eyes start to flash multiple colours, swirling and turning in a hypnotic pattern, "I am fine, Shiro. You have nothing to feel guilty for. You don't have to worry about the little brat anymore or what happened with him; he's dead and gone now and we're still alive. And it's all thanks to you, my perfect pet."

Shiro nods, eyes reflecting the same colours, "Yes Master... There is no need to worry. Everything is fine."

"That's right Shiro." Keith caresses Shiro's bottom lip with his thumb, "You saved me and now you want to bring me pleasure, to have me close and cumming, again and again, just as you were born to want. You want to mount me and to breed me, make me feel so much pleasure I forget everything but your name and your cock, deep inside me. You want to be deep inside me so bad, you're going to burn up if you don't get to have me, rough and hard, right now. You wanna fuck me so, bad, don't you?"

Shiro whines, licking at Keith's finger, "I do, Master, I do."

Keith smirks and leans closer to him, "Well then, do it. Your Master commands you to make him cum."

It's like a flip switches.

Shiro snarls and shoves Keith face down onto the table, panting heavily, ripping at Keith's cloths. Keith howls as Shiro's other hand gets betweens his legs and starts playing with his cock, teasing it and stroking it. Shiro grabs at Keith's cloths with his teeth when one hand to take them off doesn't work. He shreds them to pieces, leaving Keith exposed to the air.

"Shiro, fuck, yes!"

Shiro growls and inserts the fingers that had been teasing Keith's cock into his hole, making Keith howl once more, "Mine."

Keith groans and a stupid smile appears on his face as he rocks back on those two fingers burning up his insides with the stretch, making him scream more, "Yes, yes, yours, yours forever pet, I will always be yours!"

Shiro snarls and tries to take his clothes off, giving up after getting his dick out and lowering his mouth to Keith's dropping hole as a 3rd finger gets inside. So many obscene noises down here, so many dirty sounds from his Master's mouth. Dear God, does he love to make Master scream.

Keith's eyes widen and his smile turns maniac, "FUCK YES, use that tongue my talented little pet, make me cum on it like the good boy you are, make your Master happy, make your Master pleased, do it boy!"

Shiro snarls, pulling back only to mount Keith on all fours, shoving his giant cock into Keith's hole without any lube. Keith screams, cumming on the cock, eyes watering.

Shiro starts thrusting immediately, panting harshly into Keith's neck, hands moving to paw and play with his chest, "Fuck, Master, you're so tight, you feel so good."

Keith shrieks and whimpers, clamping down tight around Shiro's cock as his hands perform magic on his nipples, "Oh God, Shiro, yes, yes, do it, fuck me harder, hurry up Shiro, do it!"

Shiro's eyes, still swirling those hypnotic colors bites Keith's shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Keith screams as his mind goes blank, body chanting _breed, breed, breed, breed_ -

Shiro comes deep, deep inside him and Keith loses it on his cock. Shiro keeps rutting into him though even when he has no cum left to give, nothing else to take. God, it’s too much, too much, it’s-

“Wonderful~” Keith whines, closing his legs around Shiro’s waist, “Oh yes, keep going Shiro, please~”

Shiro continues to thrust, his cock growing harder and harder as Keith begins to tighten up again, milking his oversensitive cock even more. Fuck, it’s more than he can bare, but he can’t stop, not when it makes Master shout and drool like that, not when it feels so good it hurts-

Shiro roughly tweaks and squeezes Keith’s nipples.

“SHIRO!” Keith arches into the touch, grinding back on Shiro’s cock, scratching up his pet’s back, biting on his shoulder.

Shiro howls and cums again somehow, not having noticed he was already so close.

Keith whines as more cum gushes into him, his hole slurping it all down and milking Shiro’s cock. Fuck he needs more, he needs something else, he needs-

“You’d look so beautiful pregnant, Master.” Shiro rubs his belly with his cheek, continuing to roughly grope his Master’s chest, “Belly fat with our young, chest heavy with milk for them. I wanna fuck you while you’re round with pups, Master.”

Keith trembles and shakes from every word, twisting and twirling to try to get even closer to Shiro, to get him in more, clinging to his back, “YES, YES, YES, I NEED IT, Shiro, fuck me full of our young, PLEASE~”

“Gonna fuck you while sucking your milk~” Shiro snarls and starts sucking Keith’s left nipple.

Keith whines, body and mind begging for more, to be full of Shiro’s cum and kits, to be bread full-

They're both helpless to it. They answer their body’s desperation with a chant of their own, of screams, skin slapping, begging, names shouting, grand declarations of impregnation and an eternity spent wrapped up in one another, feeling like this for the rest of their lives, destined to forever enjoy themselves in one another.

When Shiro can no longer produce semem and Keith is a drooling mess on the table who couldn't give an order if he tried, the two pass out and spend the night with Shiro still buried inside Keith.

And Keith awakens to Shiro cleaning up his mess, eating out 4 orgasms worth of semen and coaxing a 6th or 7th orgasm from Keith.

They travel back to headquarters in the back of a horse drawn carriage and spend it taking turns sleeping through the journey and gazing at one another with fucked up devotion and obsessive love in their eyes.


	3. Never Mess With Cults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Cults, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Orgy, Semi-Public Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Persuasion with Hypnosis, soft kiss, Cunnilingus, Part Dragon People, Voyeurism, Tail Sex Come Swallowing, Nipple Licking, Aftercare
> 
> Summary: Keith and Shiro visit a cult that are obsessed with Keith AKA the Red Siren. Shiro is jealous and Keith gets an army.

It’s not often that Keith is invited to places by his fans, so of course he decides to go.

But only so long as his loving pet could come along, too.

The location of the meeting is a back ally warehouse, completely normal on the outside but once you step in, all the walls are covered in a massive red symbol that looks like a siren singing. The crowd of murmuring people quieten down and drop to their knees upon noticing Keith enter the room. Keith glides through the path they make for him, preening under the eyes that trail his every move. Shiro scowls at anyone who stares at Keith's ass or anywhere else sexual for longer than a second though, following his Master closely.

Keith chuckles and takes Shiro's hand, "Down boy. They're just admiring their God. You can't blame them."

Shiro pouts, "But you're my Master. I don't like sharing you with some stupid cultists."

"Oh, I know, pet." Keith kisses him, "But do you think you could share me for tonight? Just to let them have their fun and join our cause? We need allies to keep us safe and the Worshippers of the Crimson Siren went through so much trouble just to contact me. We should at least say hello."

Shiro takes a deep breathe and sighs, nodding, "Okay. Only for you though, Master. But if anyone does anything you don't like-"

"I'll kill them. Simple as that." Keith grins and stands on the platform, turning to address the crowd.

"Many of you know me as the Crimson Siren, a murderous beast rising to power through my seduction and bloodlust. Some of you will have heard whispers of my power. Of how my voice brings women to their knees and how my eyes make men fall apart. Of how I please my enemies to undo them." Keith grins, "Well, those rumours are true."

Murmuring breaks out in the crowd.

A brave cultist calls out, "Then, why are you here, oh mighty one?"

Keith grins and looks at them, "To have you all join my forces. My reputation leads me not only worshippers as it should, but many fear me. They wish to kill what they do not understand. But I think you all have the right idea."

Murmuring continues.

"You recognise my power. You know I am mighty. You know I should be revered for my abilities." Keith turns to Shiro, "My lover knew the same things you did, and so I gifted him with my body."

Shocked gasps fill the crowd as Shiro steps forward and growls possessively.

"Hush, boy." Keith gestures to Shiro and then to the crowd, "I wish to give those, who truly wish to devote themselves to me. Those who are willing to kneel before me. Those who are willing to slaughter for me. Those who are willing to live for me, a gift. I wish to give the bravest, strongest and most intelligent of you all, the same gift I have given him."

Someone near the front of the crowd comes forward, "But oh mighty, why would you give us mortals a gift as precious as that?"

Keith smiles, "Because love is hard to find, for a creature like me. I wish to keep those who love me, as close to me as possible. I wish to shower them with gifts and praise and pleasure, as I have the ability to. I wish... to reward you all for your loyalty and love."

The crowd is silent as people look to each other. Only the quietest of whispers is heard. Shiro stands at his side, strong and steady while Keith smiles at the crowd adoringly.

A woman comes towards the platform and looks Keith dead in the eye, "Oh mighty one who controls the minds of many. I wish to have this gift you so graciously give to us."

Keith hums, "What's your name, my lady."

"Florona, oh great one." The woman bows.

Keith gestures to her, "Rise to meet me, miss. Your boldness will be rewarded. Tell me your specialty."

Florona stands from her bow and looks Keith in the eye, “I am the sub ruler of our people, the one who calms the nerves and settles the worries of the one who truly rules and protects us all.”

Keith smiles, “Then I declare you the head of staff. Now come and take your gift, Cheif House Attendant Florona.”

Florona rises to the platform and falls to her knees before Keith. He opens his clothing so that the woman may get to his entrance.

“You are to please me until I cum and then you are to have sex with my pet.” Keith orders, widening his stance to give the woman the room she needs.

Florona flushes and nods, “Yes, my Lord.”

She leans forward and beings to lap at Keith as if she were a kitten. Keith lets out a shaky sigh, rubbing Florona’s head as she continues, scratching her scalp when she does something particularly good.

"Good," he purrs. "More..."

Florona shuffles closer to please him, moaning around the taste in her mouth. God, she needs more of it. She needs to please this beautiful, proud, strong creature with everything she has. She has adored and worshipped the Red Siren all her life and now she is finally here.

“Shiro.” Keith moans softly.

Shiro leans in to kiss Keith, “Yes, Master?”

“You are to play with Florona as a reward if she makes me cum. Understood?” Keith asks, flushing as the girl at his feet moans and begins to work harder.

Shiro pouts.

Keith frowns, “Oh? What’s wrong, pet?” He yelps as Florona works her fingers against his dick and he trembles, “Fuck.”

Shiro snarls, “I want you to be the only person I please, Master. This woman isn’t worth my seed, it was all only ever destined to be for you.”

Keith pants and coes, taking Shiro’s chin and making his eyes shimmer, “I know, pet. But you want to make your Master happy, don’t you?”

Shiro goes limp in Keith’s grip, eyes reflecting the shimmer, “Of course, Master. I live to serve you and only you.”

Keith giggles and whines as Florona continues to please him, eyes constantly changing colour, “Well, it would make me very happy if you would have sex with everyone in this room, after I am done with them. They need to be fucked good and hard in order to ensure they know who they belong to. You are the only one I trust enough to do that, pet. Please, show them your power and strength for me?”

Shiro nods, leaning forward to kiss Keith’s finger on his chin, “Yes, Master. I will fuck them all.”

“Good boy.” Keith smiles and starts to turn his hypnosis down, “Just kiss me again, for now my pet?”

Shiro leans forward and gives his Master a soft kiss to please him while the girl he is to play with later continues to whimper and lap at his Master’s most sacred place, squirming on her knees and hands in her lap just so. She’s pretty but nowhere near as pretty as Master. Shiro will please her if he must. He lives for Master’s pleasure and if this brings him pleasure, then Shiro will do as he asks.

He pulls back from the kiss as Master begins to pant like a dog. God, his Master looks so good, head thrown back and  his back arching prettily. He’s beautiful.

"You’re almost there, Florona. Just keep licking like, just-" Keith gasps, "Ahh, yes now you’re getting it. You’re such a good girl for me, Florona."

Shiro considers jealousy for a second.

Then Keith cums and he forgets it.

Florona laps up at his Master’s cum, cleaning him up and then taking her chin. Shiro watches as he makes his eyes turn all the pretty colors and Florona’s eyes begin to copy the colours.

“Do you know who you are?” Keith asks.

Florona shakes her head and whines, “Not, but please, I need to cum so bad~”

“And you will, my dear. Your name is Florona and I am your Lord. You wish to please me, my pet and the rest of our people at all times. Nothing brings you more joy than that of my own.” Keith kisses her nose, “But you are also Chief House Attendant and it is your duty to decide who we allow close. You are to keep our people under control and to report to me or my pet should any of them hold any resentment or evil towards me. You are to ensure their loyalty to me through any means necessary. If you fail, yourself, the rest of us and I could die. And that is never something you want to allow happen.”

Florona nods, her eyes swirling those same pretty colors as his Master’s eyes, "I will never allow harm to come to our staff or you, my Lord."

Keith smirks, “That’s my good girl. Now…” and points at Shiro, "Please him."

Florona stands and walks over to Shiro. Her eyes reflect the pretty colors and Shiro finds himself captivated. The colours reflect in his own eyes and Master’s order rings in his head:

"Please her, pet."

Shiro drops to his knees in front of the woman, he pulls her clothes down and buried his face in her crotch, licking and moaning. Such a different taste than Master’s but still good. Florona cries out, grasping his shoulders and grinding into his face.

Keith smirks and turns to the stunned and horny crowd, "Who’s next?"

Many people rise up and beg to join in, to receive the gift of their Lord’s body and mind. Keith rises a hand to quiet them and the only sound that can be heard is that of Florona cumming on Shiro’s tongue, who then drops to the floor to suck his cock. Shiro groans and rocks into the woman’s mouth and Keith can’t help but imagine himself in Florona’s position.

Another time. He has more important things to do.

He looks around the room and eyes a man who stands above the crowd, big and broad shouldered. He sees a woman with long hair tied to her head like rabbit ears. Finally another man, shorter but looking as if he were part lizard.

Keith has them come towards him, “What are your names and your specialties?”

“I am Kolivan. I train our people in combat, should the day come that you were to need us.” The big one declares.

Keith licks his lips and looks the man in the eye, shimmer fading to colours that soon reflect in his eyes, “Kolivan you are the Chief General of my army. You train our people to fight our enemies and you train them in the ways of pleasure. You are to teach them how to wield a sword and how to use their cocks to bring others to their knees. You are to teach each and every one of your soldiers to please me and to protect us all. Now get behind me and fuck your Lord until I cum.”

Kolivan nods, eyes swimming with the colours, “Yes, my Lord.”

He gets behind Keith and thrusts right into his hole. Keith moans as he continues to get fucked from behind, the man having to lift Keith up in order to fuck him properly. In front of him, the other man and the woman moan at the sight and begin to shift as if trying to seek friction.

It makes him smirk to have this much control. God, he truly was blessed when he was born with these eyes.

The woman flushes and steps forward, “I am Luxia, the one in charge of managing our inner circle. I control how we move and recruit and hide.”

The man gulps and Keith notices movement behind him; a tail, how fun, “I am Regris, just a new initiative, but I am part dragon and thus, I have some limited traits and abilities.”

Keith moans and grins at the two of them, eyes still swirling with colour, “Luxia, you are in charge should we ever need to be diplomatic about things. You are my representative and your words are only mirrors of my own. You live to declare and ensure others know my message to the world. You also live to please your Lord and you shall follow my every order.” He groans as Kolivan gives a particularly hard thrust, “Understood?”

Luxia nods, almost mindlessly, “Yes, my Lord.”

Keith cries out as Kolivan starts to thumb his dick, “Regris, you are one of Kolivan’s soldiers. You follow each of his orders to the death, unless I instruct that you don’t. You are to please me and those in your command with every ability you have. Okay?”

Regris’s tail swishes from side to side, “Of course, my Lord.”

“Now, Regris, I want you to please Luxia with your tail.” Keith smirks, “Luxia, make sure to swallow his cum.”

“Yes, my Lord.” They answer in union and immediately follow through.

And the pattern continues. After Kolivan has made him cum, Keith has him move on to take Florona from behind as well while Shiro uses Luxia as a cock warmer and Regris pleases both woman; Florona with his tail, Luxia with his mouth. More people join in the sex as Keith gives them all orders and roles as his castle’s staff.

Keith cums more times than he can count, people eating him out, fingering him, fucking him, anything. He enjoys himself thoroughly, loving the pleasure he got, loving the feeling of power and control over so many people. The room, filled with moans and cries, made Keith feel hazy. Good. He bites into his lower lip, looking at the two people working on him. The fingers inside him belonging to Thace hit the right spots and he gasps, murmuring under his breath while Ulaz continues to steal his breathe with kisses and bites to his chest.

“Shiro~” He finds himself whining. God, he needs his pet, he needs him now, he needs, “Breed me.”

Shiro snaps out from where he’d kept his head buried in another woman’s chest. He turns to his Master, finding someone new fucking him while someone else holds him up by his arms and massages his chest, pressing comforting kisses to his neck.

His Master called him. He needs him to breed him.

Keith looks to the side and finds Shiro staring at him and grins; perhaps he should put on more of a show.

“Fuck, right there!” He whines, clenching hard around the cock penetrating him, stars dancing behind his eyes as colours swirl in everyone else’s, “Oh God, there!”

Shiro moves over to Keith with purpose and tries to shove at the man currently breeding his Master; that’s his job alone, damnit, “Move.”

“Shiro~” Keith grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss.

Shiro instantly forgets his jealousy and kisses back with vigore, relishing as his Master continues to moan from the pleasure the others were giving him.

Keith pulls back and smiles, “After this is done, you're going to be rewarded for being such a good boy and sharing me. You're going to let me sit on your face and you're going to clean me up. And maybe later..." Keith bites at Shiro's neck. "You can breed me."

Shiro moans and whines, biting on his Master’s chest, breathe ragged and desperate, “Yes, Master, anything to bring you pleasure.”

Keith whines, “Good, now please the man behind me, pet. He deserves it.”

Shiro nods and falls to his knees under Keith and takes Ulaz down his throat.

After everyone had been hypnotised and most people had started running out of cum, Keith softly orders everyone but his pet to vacate the area. By then, his stomach has gotten round with all the cum that’s been egaculated into him and he feels so full. But one more….

One more is all he needs.

“Shiro.” He calls, “It is time to show them all why you are my pet.”

Shiro runs to Keith and lifts his Master up, desperate for it now, “Yes, Master.”

He lays down and settles Keith over his face. The crowd whine at the show of strength and those who still have orgasms left to give continue to masterbate or get one another off to the sight of their Lord being pleased by his pet.

Shiro begins a rhythm of licks, kisses and sucks that leave Keith comforted from having Shiro back inside him like this. After a day of strangers, it was nice to have something familiar to bring him down.

He looks to the crowd and feels smug.

"Oh, Shiro," he coos. "Such a good boy for me... Clean me up nicely, alright? Look, everyone wishes they were in your spot right now." 

Shiro didn't want to look. He was invested in Keith, in pleasing his Master. 

"You love to please your Master, don't you?" Keith laughs a little at the sudden intensity of Shiro's licking and sucking. 

The taste of Keith was a welcomed bliss that was a reward in itself. He didn't need to fuck Keith, to breed him, but if it brought his master pleasure, then he would do it.  

And he loved to do it.

With how overstimulated and sensitive his Master had been all day, it took near no effort to make him cum one final time. Shiro relished in having his face coated in his Master’s juices and happily drank all of them down.

Then Master declared that he expected the cult to come to his castle and take up their positions of staff as soon as they were ready to. Shiro is the one who gets the pleasure of carrying Master to their carriage and holding him close on the journey back. Shiro is the one who gets to draw Master a bath to relax his sore muscles from the day. Shiro is the one who Master instructs to climb in and help him clean himself, since he couldn’t move that well.

Shiro is the only one who gets to be with Master like this and though he’s not sure he can cum until tomorrow, he still licks his lips over the memory of Master’s taste.

Keith flushes as he sees Shiro’s eyes hood and he grins, “Did you have fun, pet?”

Shiro nods, “With you, Master, always.”

He gets a cloth and soothes it over Master’s body. Keith leans into his pet and chuckles. 

“What has tickled you, Master?” Shiro wonders. 

Keith smiles at his favorite slave, “Nothing my love. I am just grateful to have you and our people. You will share me, won’t you?”

“I will if that is your wish, Master.” Shiro places a delicate kiss to his Master’s shoulder. 

Keith chuckles and his eyes swirl with colors.


End file.
